


Gladiator

by buslimpan



Series: Before Earth [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Gen, Shattered Glass, Transformers Prime AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buslimpan/pseuds/buslimpan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream and his Trine are very low on credits, and it will not be long before they will end up on the streets. As the Trineleader, Starscream choose to abandon his dream in order to protect his Trine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Klik – Second
> 
> Breem – Minute
> 
> Joor – Hour
> 
> Orn – Day
> 
> Cycle - Week
> 
> Orbital cycle – Month
> 
> Vorn – Year

I stared into the air in front of me, thrumming my digits against the table.  
' _This won't do. All of us can't take the courses we want if we want to survive. I need-_ '  
A light gray servo came into my view and started to wave in front of my optics. I blinked och followed the arm up to a marine blue and light gray seeker.  
“Cybertron to Starscream! Have you landed or are you on another planet and exploring again?” Skywarp said and I rolled my optics but a small smile was on my lips. Skywarp sat down next to me and leaned in closer.  
“Where was you this time?” He said with a curious flutter of his wings.  
“Nowhere, Skywarp.” I said as I pushed Skywarp's face away from me.  
“Come on! Tell me!” He said as he struggled against my servo and I smiled.  
“No.” I simply said and took back my servo as Skywarp stopped to struggle.  
“Meanie.” He said with a pout but his fluttering wings told me what I already knew. He enjoyed this little banter as much as I did. We looked at each other for a moment before both of us began to laugh. We soon calmed down though.  
“Seriously, what were you thinking on? Another project of yours?” Skywarp said as he leaned back in his seat. I sighed and turned away from him. I didn't answer and my wings dropped a little.  
“Starscream?” Skywarp said worriedly and I felt a gentle touch on my wings. The sounds of footsteps interrupted whatever Skywarp was about to do. I looked up to see a moss green and white seeker coming towards us, carrying three cubes of energon. I noticed how Skywarp's wings perked up at the sight of fuel.  
“Thanks, TC.” I said as Thundercracker handed me one of the cubes and another to Skywarp before sitting down with the third cube. I bit off the corner of the cube and took a sip before I frowned.  
“TC. Where did you buy this?” I asked as I looked over to the moss green seeker. His wings tensed a little before they relaxed.  
“At the Rygar's.” Thundercracker said and my wings tensed and gave an angry shake.  
“They are _expensive_ there Thundercracker! Why had you to buy there?!” I hissed angrily as I rose up from my seat. Thundercracker mirrored my actions.  
“They are the _only_ ones that sell energon around here! And this was their cheapest!” He hissed back and he strengthened his words with angry shakes of his wings. We stared at each other, none of us planning to back down.  
“Um... Guys... Please calm down.” Skywarp said as he tugged at my arm. I glanced down at Skywarp before I closed my optics and sat down with a sigh and a drop of my wings.  
“Sorry, TC... I just...” I said and made a motion with my servos before they fell down onto my lap. Thundercracker sat down too and shook his head, his wings relaxing.  
“It's okay, Star... It's about our credits isn't it?” He asked with a soft expression and I nodded. I looked down to the ground and I noticed in the corner of my optics how Thundercracker reached over to me. I felt his touch on one of my wings and how he began to rub the base of the wing the best he could from his position. _~Forgiveness~_ I looked up and met Thundercracker's optics for a moment before I looked away.  
“I'm sorry. I'm not able to bring in more credits than I do at the moment. I'm sorry.” I said as my wings dropped lower in shame. I heard some movement and I saw in the corner of my optics that Thundercracker moved around me to get better access to my wings. Then I felt two sets of servos stroking along my wings, first the top and then the side. _~Comfort~_ My wings quivered a little but the servos didn't stop.  
“It's not your fault that the energon prices have risen, Screamer.” Skywarp said behind me as he touched one of my wings.  
“You are doing the best you can. Maybe if we drop out a few of our courses-” Thundercracker began but I didn't let him finish as I suddenly spun around in my seat and threw them a glare.  
“No. You are _not_ dropping out of your courses.” I said sternly, my wings struck up high and stubbornness filled me. Thundercracker and Skywarp glanced at each other before they looked at me again.  
“It's the only way, Starscream. We have have to.” Thundercracker said and shook his head slowly. I shook my head furiously.  
“No. You are _not_ dropping out. You have already dropped out of enough courses. You have fought enough to stay in those you are in now.” I said and gave them a glare that told them I would not sway on this. I sent both of them a wave of determination over our Trinebond to reinforce my words.  
“But what are we going to do then?” Skywarp asked carefully. I sighed and closed my optics.  
“I drop out. And find another job to get some more credits.” I said slowly and I could hear them splutter. Then one of them grabbed my shoulders and I opened my optics to see Thundercracker's face not far from my own. Rage filled his face.  
“Are you fragging nuts?! You have _fought_ long and hard to get into the science class and the intergalactic exploration class! They are your _dreams_! You _fragging can't_ give them up!” He yelled angrily.  
“And you are _my_ Trinemates! I'm supposed take care for you!” I hissed back, my wings gave a shake to strengthen my words. Thundercracker froze and stared at me with wide optics.  
“My courses are the most expensive ones, they require a lot more material than yours. If I drop out, we will save a third of what we are paying now. And if I take another job, then we will get even more credits.” I said, not looking Thundercracker in the optics. I didn't want to do this, but this was the only option left.  
“But jobs are hard enough to come by... And even if we will get some extra credits, that might not be enough. We are after all behind one orbital cycle with the payment for the rent...” Skywarp said and I looked up at him.  
“I... I figure something out. Promise.” I said and reached out with my servos to their wings. They leaned forward so I could touch their wings and I traced the edges of their wings. _~Protection~_ They stood there and let me traces their wings for a little while before they sat down in their seats and we slowly drank our energon.  
' _I will find something that pays good. I will make sure you two are safe. I promise._ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> I'm going to upload a chapter once every two week. Not on a specific day, but around that time.  
> Let me know what you thought of this!
> 
> Slight explanation:  
> This take place in a Shattered Glass version of the Prime series. And the series "Before Earth" are all stories about the Decepticons before they came to Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat and flicked the switch on a data-pad On, off, on off. I sighed and stilled my digit.  
“Is something bothering you Starscream?” The voice of Skyfire said behind me as a shadow covered me. I looked up to see my friend and partner looming over me with a smile. I smiled a small smile to the black and purple shuttle.  
“No, not really.” I said and looked back down to the data-pad. It contained my application for my dropout.  
“What's that?” Skyfire said and grabbed the data-pad out of my servo.  
“Hey! Give it back!” I said as I tried to take the data-pad back but Skyfire held it out of my reach and turned it on.  
“Please Skyfire, give it back!” I said again and tried to reach it. Skyfire froze as he read what was on the pad. I finally was able to snatch the data-pad from his servo and I quickly turned my back to him.  
“Starscream?” Skyfire asked and my wings tensed.  
“Are... Are you going to drop out?” He asked and my wings dropped in regret.  
“Yes.” I said and put the data-pad down on the table.  
“Both science and intergalactic exploration?” He continued and I nodded.  
“Yes.” I said and braced myself for what was about to come. Skyfire grabbed one of my shoulders and turned me around. He searched my optics and I looked back.  
“... Why?” He asked in a gentle voice.  
“I don't have the credits to continue the courses. Especially not if me and my Trinemates want to survive. Skyfire, the prices on energon and the rent have been raised a lot. We can't afford it anymore.” I said and Skyfire's optics darkened.  
“Frag them.” He growled. I blinked.  
“What?” I said, shocked over what he had said.  
“I said frag them! Do what you want, don't care what they need! This is your dream, nothing should stop you from obtaining it!” Skyfire said and his grip on my shoulders hardened. I grimaced as his digits began to dent my armor.  
“Skyfire... They are my Trine. Nothing are more important than them. Skyfire, please understand.” I said but he shook his head.  
“But we have worked so hard... You have worked so hard!” Skyfire said and I pushed at his chest to make him release me. Skyfire grip hardened for a moment before he released me.  
“They are my Trine. Without them I might as well deactivate!” I said and looked seriously at Skyfire. His shoulders and wings dropped.  
“So you don't care about me?” He asked.  
“I do, Skyfire, but I can't afford going anymore. I'm sorry.” I said and Skyfire stared at me.  
“Fine.” He said before he turned around and walked to his workstation which was some distance away. His wings didn't move with him as he walked. My wings dropped.  
“Skyfire-” I began but got interrupted.  
“Leave.” He said, his wings tense. I froze.  
“I said LEAVE!” Skyfire roared as he hit the table, making several of the equipments on the table jingle and shake. I bit down and merely turned around and walked out through the door.

~

I flew from the university, my spark low. I hated this decision, but what could I do? I had to. But what to do now. I roared in frustration as I speed up, not looking where I was flying. I just let my instincts lead me through the air. I ignored the pings from Thundercracker and Skywarp when they tried to contact me through the comm. link and when they tried to feel me through our bond I promptly shut it close. After some time I was forced to land, both to cool down my engines and to refuel. A few cybertronians stared at me or looked at me funny when I landed but it soon calmed down when I started to walk around. I soon noticed that I had somehow ended up in Kaon.  
' _That was some flight. No wonder that I need to refuel._ '  
I searched for an energon bar and after some searching, I found one called Red Star. I stared at the sign as cybertronians passed me, few cursing me as they pushed past me. A ping from my systems warned me that I was starting to get low on energon so I steeled myself and walked inside the Red Star. It was cheery and loud inside. Too loud for my taste. I sighed but walked to the counter and sat down anyway. The bartender, a bright red and lean medium sized mech, walked over to me.  
“Well well well. It isn't everyday I see a seeker in these parts. I'm Aimer and I'll be your bartender tonight.” He said with a grin. I rolled my optics and tapped the counter with a digit.  
“Give me a cube of low grade.” I said and the bartender raised an optic ridge.  
“This is a bar, kiddo. Buy some high grade!” He said and motioned towards his collection of fine high grade. I shook my head.  
“No. I see your prices.” I said and motioned towards the board.  
“I can't afford them. I need to refuel and that's all. No high grade for me.” I said and gave Aimer a short glare. He looked at the board and then back at me.  
“Sure you can afford low grade then? Would hate to come and knock on your door.” He said with a wicked grin and I took forth the correct amount credits and put them on the counter. Aimer nodded and prepared a cube. He gave me the cube and took the credits. I took a sip from the cube and grimaced but drank it anyway. Aimer looked at me and I raised an optic ridge.  
“Something you wanted?” I asked and he hummed.  
“You are low on credits, aren't you?” He asked and I snorted.  
“I thought it was obvious when I said I couldn't afford anything other than low grade.” I said and took another sip of the energon.  
“Maybe I can help you with that.” Aimer said with a smirk. I narrowed my optics in suspicion.  
“And what would that be?” I asked and I lowered my wings with tension.  
“You have a nice frame.” He said as he eyed me up and down.  
“So?” I said and drank up the last of my energon.  
“Make a use of that. I can see some bots eying you out.” He said with a shrug, almost making me choke on the energon.  
“No.” I deadpanned.  
“Why not?” Aimer said with a raised optic.  
“I'm not selling my frame.” I said firmly.  
“Too bad, you would have earned much.” A voice said beside me. I looked to the side to see a dark brown medium sized framed bot.  
“No.” I said again. Then I felt a servo on my wings. I turned sharply to the mech beside me with a hiss and my wings were high up.  
“Know that you should never touch a seeker's wings without permission, grounder.” I hissed as my wings shook in anger.  
“Alright alright! Sheesh, you seekers are stingy.” The mech said and backed off. I humphed and rose up. I had drunk up my energon so it was just as good to leave. As I walked towards the door I heard heavy thumps behind me and I acted on reflex. I spun around, grabbed the arm behind me and pressed the other's frame into the ground. It was the mech that had tried to flirt with me. I hissed angrily and my wings basically flapped in a threatening manner.  
“Get off me!” The mech said as he struggled against my hold.  
“Alright! No fights here! Guard, throw that grounder out!” Aimer yelled and a large green mech came and took the grounder from me before throwing him out. I rose up, held my wings high and flapped my wings three times in victory. I noticed that the whole bar was staring at me. I rolled my optics before I turned back to the bartender.  
“Okay, everyone, stop staring! The fight is over!” Aimer said and everything went back to normal.  
“So you are not going to throw me out?” I asked with a raised optic. Aimer shook his head.  
“Nah. You were leaving anyway. Hey, where did you learn that?” He asked curiously.  
“Try to live with someone who loves to sneak up behind you.” I said and turned towards the door.  
“Wait! I might know where you can get some credits!” He said and I heard how he started to walk hurriedly. I stopped and looked back, seeing Aimer walking towards me with a data-pad in his servo.  
“I hope it's nothing illegal.” I said warningly but he shook his head.  
“No. Here, take this and think about it. It was a smooth move you did there and you might be able to survive this.” He said with a smirk as he tapped the data-pad with his digit. I looked down at it and my optics widened.  
“Are you-” I began but he shoved it into my servos.  
“Think about it, kid. If you win – a lot of credits. A draw – not as much credits, but still credits. And you seem to know some moves so at least you can make it a draw. So think about it.” Aimer said before he walked back behind the counter. I stared at the data-pad before I looked up at Aimer and then I looked down at the data-pad again. I subspaced it before I walked out of the bar. I transformed and flew home.

~

“Starscream!” Skywarp yelled and glomped me as I returned home.  
“Where were you?” Thundercracker asked with a frown. I smiled a little.  
“Sorry, I needed to fly out some frustration and then I went looking for another job.” I said with an apologetic smile.  
“Well, at least answer your comm. links next time. Or let us through the bond!” Thundercracker said with a shake of his head.  
“Next time. I promise.” I said with a nod and Thundercracker seemed satisfied.  
“Come on, Warp, let me go. I'm tired and low on fuel.” I said as I tried to pry off the marine blue seeker.  
“No.” Skywarp said and hugged me tighter.  
“Warp, come on now. Let Star refuel.” Thundercracker said and Skywarp reluctantly let me go. I nodded and walked over to the energon dispenser and took a small cube.  
“So, did you find anything?” Thundercracker asked as I took a sip.  
“No. Not yet. I will try tomorrow again.” I said and I felt how one of them touched my wings. Rubbing circles in the middle of the wings. ~Stay safe~ My wings fluttered a little in response.  
“I'm going off to recharge now. See you in the morning.” I said and walked to my room.  
“See you in the morning!” Skywarp shouted after me before he giggled and I heard the tell-tale sound of warping. I smiled amused as I walked into my room and sat down in my berth. I took out the data-pad from the subspace and looked at it.  
' _The Gladiator Pits of Kaon... I wouldn't survive long, I'm a flier. But... Maybe..._ '

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> I'm going to upload a chapter once every two week. Not on a specific day, but around that time.  
> Let me know what you thought of this!
> 
> Slight explanation:  
> This take place in a Shattered Glass version of the Prime series. And the series "Before Earth" are all stories about the Decepticons before they came to Earth.


End file.
